Dream Or Not To Dream
by Springflowerangel
Summary: this was a One-shot but now chapters but it'll be a short story though it will be a MomoOC/Yosuke in the future T for cursing ect.


**Me: hi everyone! okay the reason I made Dream or Not To Dream into chapters cause a friend said I should make it into chapters so I hope this chapter is good to the people who like it for the ones who don't like it then don't bother reading or leaving an reviews not worth my time and no flames oh and I do not own anything only my character Momo and the plot this happened before Nanako was kidnapped into the TV World anyways enjoy friends! and people who like my stories**

I felt like I was in Heaven I do not know why I felt so excided like I was geting married or something but when I turned around when I heard someone say my name behind me when I did I saw a guy but the thing was I couldn't see his face it was like my eyes where blurry or something and I can hardly hear him but I felt myself smile big huging the guy and I saw a mirror where mine and the guy was standing so I looked in the mirror and I was wearing a wedding dress beautiful sleeveless white dress and what the guy was wearing was a toxido then I opened my mouth to say something but I woked up right away sitting up sighing noticing it was morning and turned to where Souji might be and he was wearing the School uniform already and he was puting away his futon he turned around to see me awake.

"I'm going to School so you'll be here alone for today, Dojima is going to inroll you in the same School as me so see you after School Momo" then he walked out of his room and outside leaving me alone

"oh man...I hate being alone...soooooooooo bored!"

_after School is over_

I walked downstairs to see Nanako sitting infront of the tv so I sat beside her

"Hi you must be Nanako Souji's cousen? but I see he looks at you as a little sister" I smiled at her she looked so shy I was about to say something else when I heard the door open and I saw Souji with him was Yosuke they saw me with Nanako walking over to us making Nanako happily saying

"Welcome home big bro!" she smiled happily at her _big bro_...okay I know I may sound jelouse cause my big brothers where as nice as Souji and I kinda feel attach to him as a big brother figure anyways he smiled back noding his head one hand in his pants pocket while holding onto some books with the other arm

"Hey Nanako-chan! how are you today?" Yosuke asked Nanako waving while smiling at her

_**No one's POV**_

Momo just kepted her eyes at the tv trying to ignore them some reason she felt so angry and she tighten her fist that was holding her dress that Dojima let her wear intill he come home with more clouths for her all she wanted to do at that moment was to run away crying but she knew that wouldn't work and it'll be selfish of her so she just sat there keeping her eyes on the tv that channel was on the news.

_**Back to Momo's POV**_

_"Momo-chan?"_

I heard someone call my name from far away but then I heard someone scream my name next to my right ear making me jumping with a small sqeal leaving my lips puting my hand to my beating heart to see Yosuke, Souji and Nanako laughing I blushed out of embarrisment but also I wanted to cry cause they where laughing AT me which made me sad but I pushed that feeling aside deep in my heart locking it away

"what the hell Yosuke! don't go screaming in my damn ear you jerk!" I yelled at his face glaring at him

"hey it's not my fuilt you where in daydream world while watching the news!" I felt a anger vein appear behind my head next thing Yosuke know I was pulling his right ear hard making him scream out in pain

"how does THAT feel Yosuke! thats how much pain my right ear felt when you fucking screamed in my ear you dip shit!" I was breathing heavly from that yelling leting go of his painful ear now seeing Souji covering Nanako's ears so she wouldn't hear me curse and Yosuke was on the floor rubbing his soar ear now and it was reall I mean really silent like Arkward moment right there I started to blush bright red standing up walking pass them to the front door opening the door talking while looking back "I'm walking to cool off Gomenasai...Souji-san, Nanako-chan I'll be back later"

I walked outside closing the door behind me then walking away from the house to where the megastore called Junes was so I went to where those big flat screan tv's were at looking at them intill I saw the biggest one so I cross my arms over my chest leaning closer looking closely and I didn't relize it was night time while I was looking at the tv's time flys fast I guess but I had a feeling something was up with that tv.

"hmmmm I wonder how much this big tv cost..." before I stood up straught to go back to the house I stayed at I was pushed forward into the big tv going right through it sqealing from being pushed falling then I blacked out

_**no one's POV at the Dojima's house**_

"I wonder where that girl is taking so long to cool down...hey maybe we should look around for her she is still new maybe she got lost or something" Yosuke said looking at Souji

"yes I am geting worried that she's taking long to get home...Nanako-chan we will go out looking for Momo-chan tell your dad we probley need help searching other places"

"right don't worry big bro! I'll daddy that"

Yosuke and Souji walked outside started walking away from the house

"we should call the others for help aswill" Yosuke said pulling out his cell same with Souji calling the others then they all search for there new friend Momo

_**At Junes**_

They all showed up at the megastore Junes to say if they found any clues about Momo

"none of us found any clues of Momo's wear abouts...did she say anything where she was walking to Senpie?" Naoto asked Souji

"no all she told us that she was going out for a walk to cool off" they all not Yosuke and Souji had quistion marks atop of there heads confused

"did something happen to make her want to take a walk to cool off Senpie?" now she was looking at both Yosuke and Souji quistonable

Both Yosuke and Souji stayed silent with a sweatdrop above there heads

"will I screamed in her right ear cause she was just staring into space while watching the news which making her jump sqealing then she got mad and pulled MY right ear really hard then she started to curse my ear off she then started to breath hard from the yelling walked to the front door telling us she will go out for a walk to cool off..."

the others just looked at Yosuke like he was an idiot set for Souji was looking around for any signs of Momo

"geeze Yosuke-kun your such a idiot you shouldn't just yell in a girls ear when she's all spacey!" Rise had her hands on her hips glaring at Yosuke "you should have just taped on her shoulder or shack her to snap out of it"

"I do agree on Rise-chan Senpie maybe we should look in Junes?" Naoto said to the others

_**Inside of Junes at the tv area**_

everyone was looking around when Chie walked over to where the biggest tv was she saw something on the floor so she bend down to look at it better and gasp making the others running over when they heard Chie call for them

"what is it Chie-chan?" Yukiko asked her best friend

"guys...I think I know where Momo-chan is" Chie turned around to face the others showing the item that was on her hands it was Momo's Teardrop necklace

"thats Momo-chan's necklace...but where is she?" Kanji asked confused

it was silent then gasp look at the biggest tv they use to go to the other side

"she must have got pushed or something! we have to go after her before she get hurt!" Rise said in panic

"yes we should what do you say Senpie?" Naoto asked Souji

"yes we have to hurry"

_**inside of the tv "Midnight Channel"**_

"So do you know where she is Rise-chan?" Chie asked Rise while she was using her Persona it went away

"yes she's over in the duration!" she points to the North side

They ran over to there area where Momo was sense at to see a building that kinda look like a high school building but all creepy looking that made everyone shudder just by looking at it

"damn! this school is creepy as hell" Yosuke said being freaked out by the school building

"yeah it's like I feel so weak and helpless just by looking at it" Yukiko said fighting off a shiver coming on

"this High School must be where Momo went too before she was sent to the Midnight Channel...something must have happened to her here, she must have ran into her Other Self" Naoto said telling the others

They all got ready and went inside of the Creepy High School and cring at the inside it was more disgusting blood everywhere even on the walls and ceiling. When they got to the 5th floor they saw a person and it was Momo but she wasn't wearing her dress Yosuke and Souji remember her wearing she turned around to see her eyes was golden/yellow and she was wearing a doll dress but a gothic type.

"hehe new toys to play with!" she started giggling insanely making the others shocked and scared "awww did I scare my new toys?"

"where's are friend!" Yukiko yelled bravely at the look alike Momo

Suddenly that made her laugh pulling her head back but look back at them grining "I am Momo you fools! if you want to see your Momo come find me! oh and play with my fav. toy! have fun!" then she disapeared then a Shadow appeared it was a tall Snake with two thigns around it's neck red and blue

They diffect it then went after the Shadow of Momo when they finally got to the top seeing Shadow Momo in a big classroom faceing a chalk board turning around smiling

"Finally! I was geting bored you shouldn't keep a girl waiting"

"dammet! tell us where the real Momo is!" Kanji yelled out pissed off at the Shadow Momo making her laugh

"she's right over there" she points at the far end of the right of the Shadow Momo seeing the real Momo sitting up breathing heavly

"Momo!" everyone called at her name happily and worriedly at the same time

_**Momo's POV**_

I was sitting down weakly trying to breath it felt so heavy with the fog but then I heard my name being called I looked up to see the others I was happy to see them standing up slowly

"everyone...y-you found me...I was afraid that you guys didn't find me in time..."

"awwww what a happy moment! who needs friends! all they do is cause you pain and suffering!" when I heard what my Shadow Self said I got scared denieing it

"n-no they don't! friends are specail to my heart! I would never think they would hurt me!" I didn't relize the other look at me then back at my Shadow self confused I guess my other self saw it

"confuse my toys? let me help you understand better, I don't need friends and you know why all they ever do to me is hurt me put me in pain cause they lie to me, and they backstab me so why should I have any friends if they hurt me? I'll just get reed of them myself who needs them?"

"sh-shut-up! I said I don't think that!" tears started to fall down my cheeks "I have friends new ones they don't hurt me..."

"hahaha! stupid little girl! your denie it again! don't you see? I know everything in your heart cause I'm you and your me!"

"n-no!"

Everyone gasp "!"

"Don't say it Momo-chan!" Chie yelled out but it was to late I let it slip my mouth before I could stop myself

"Your not me!" I screamed out with my hands on each of my head crying

"hehe...hahaha! yes! this power! now I can be at my true form!" darkness surround Shadow Momo and I feel down passing out

_**No one's POV battle mode**_

"Wh-what the heck! this is new" Yosuke said freaked out at Shadow Momo's true form **[Me: okay um about Momo's Shadow's true form think of her form yourself xD couldn't think of anything but I do have a picture of her Persona back to story]**

"hehe this is my true form! now everyone one of you are going to die by my hands!"

Everyone attacked Shadow Momo intill she started talking again

"why do you even trying to stop me? I wont lose to you! I will get my revenge for all the pain I felt!" then she charged up with a Sukukaja Spell on herself

Finally they beat Shadow Momo making her turn back to the normal Shadow form when they saw her laying on the floor face down first

Momo stood up hand clinging onto her left arm weakly

"...your right...all my friends back home always lied to me betrade me even backstabed me and I used up all my time and energey helping my friends and all I got in return was pain I didn't want to believe it cause I don't want to be sorry for myself or selfish thinking only I was hurting alot but I know theres others out there going through the same pain as me or ina different way maybe worse then my problems...but when I got it I met Souji-kun, Naoto-chan, Kanji-kun, Rise-chan, Teddie-kun, Chie-chan,Yukiko-chan, Nanako-chan and Dojima-san it's thanks to them I kepted on living now there my true friends that would never hurt me" she helped her Shadow self up from the ground holding her hands into hers smiling still tears falling to the floor "do you understand now? your not alone remember what you said? your me...and I'm you where one in the same and I'm sorry that I made you feel the pain I have locked away"

"..." Shadow Momo nod her head disappearing in blue light then a card floated down falling into her palm of Momo hands showing her Persona name _'Aries The Goddess of Chaos'_ then it diappeared into her heart once again but she now can call her Persona anytime

_**Momo's POV**_

I sighed turning around facing the others smiling sheepishly

"Gomenasai everyone...I didn't mean to burden you all and Gomen for what happened..." then I couldn't stand anymore so I fell down to my knees with everyone running to my side

"Momo-chan! you okay?" Yukiko asked me making me smile weakly

"yes just felt tired Gomen"

"we should take her out of the TV World she can't stay here remember guys" Yosuke told everyone so Kanji was the one to carrying me on his back back to are side I feel asleep though

When I opened my eyes it felt all like a dream better yet a nightmare

**Me: that was 1st chapter of "Dream or Not To Dream" poor Momo will it all thanks to Souji and the others saving Momo what happens when she wakes up will it all be just a dream! or not? you will find out on the next time of! "Dream Or Not To Dream" **


End file.
